Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (known is Japan as Galaxy Pegasis W105R²'F') is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010 and worldwide on May 2011. It is owned by Gingka Hagane and is the evolution of Storm Pegasus 105RF. Its evolution is Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters When Gingka used Galaxy Nova to defeat Ryuga, it used all of Storm Pegasus' power resulting in it going to rest its wings somewhere and thus sacrifced itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Later Gingka finds a new Beyblade stuck in a rock: Galaxy Pegasus. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. It is roughly the same as its predecessor's face, except it is tattoed and there are numerous "gaps" in the wings of Pegasus, the letters "P" and "S", cutting across each letter. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II depicts two Pegasus wings, much like the original Pegasus Energy Ring. The wings of the Pegasus are rigid and has slanted lines on the edge, to resemble the wings on a Pegasus. On each of the wings shows the letters P-E-G-I, short for Pegasus, in a red color. Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy was released in a metallic blue paint scheme. Much like Storm and Pegasis, the Galaxy Wheel’s main shape consists of three wing-like forms to depict the wings of Pegasus. On each of Galaxy’s protrusions are two separate "wings" that are melded together to form one protrusion. Each of the undersides are hollow, causing Galaxy to be very light. Galaxy has three curved ridges on the top of each protrusion, and five small spikes on the bottom. Inside of those are slanted, curved tips that empty into the main section of the Wheel and cause a gap between the two wings. The Galaxy Wheel's wings make it unbalanced. The Galaxy Wheel has four separations that are melded into one protrusion that is visible on the outside. Since the Galaxy Wheel smoothly curves into the main section of the Fusion Wheel, this leads to reduced contact points for any sort of Smash. Also, Galaxy is a very light Wheel, and cannot deliver as much force due to it being so light, therefore making Galaxy an outclassed Attack Wheel and should not be used competitively at all. Also, after a few battles, the blue paint will chip, until the wheel is completly silver. Spin Track: Wing 105 *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 consists of two curved wings that slant downwards, like Down Force 145. It's purpose is to push air upwards to provide extra Stamina, but this effect is negligible, making W105 outclassed in both Stamina and Attack. Wing 105 should only be used when the 85, 90, and/or 100 Spin Tracks are not available in both Stamina and Attack customizations. Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat is an upgrade of Rubber Flat. Right Rubber Flat consists of six curved spikes that face to the right, hence the name. This creates more friction with the BeyStadium's floor, causing it to move faster than RF, but gets decerased Stamina than Rubber Flat. Since this is a rubber Attack Bottom, a new Right Rubber Flat is harder to control than a new Rubber Flat, because it moves much, much faster. This makes Rubber Flat a better choice for controllability and Stamina, while Right Rubber Flat is a better choice for speed and power. Wearing the rubber down until Right Rubber Flat is worn is best for competitions and testing, as it is in its prime state for competitions. A Right Rubber Flat will wear down twice as fast when compared to an Rubber Flat because of increased friction with the stadium floor. A clear sign to show that an Right Rubber Flat is worn enough to be in its prime condition is when the indented lines that form a star shape inside Right Rubber Flat's perimeter are completely gone. Use in Attack Customizations R2F can be utilized in a many Attack customizations, with the most prominent being MF Vulcan Horuseus 85R2F. Other Versions *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-75 Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) *'Galaxy Pegasus GB145MS' 'Black Hole Ver.' - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- WBBA 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Place Prizes - (Gold, Silver, Bronze) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- BB-92 Booster (Clear Ver.) *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F '- Triple Battle Set (Blue and Red) Beast The Beast of Galaxy Pegasus is a Pegasus. Special Moves *[[Star Gazer|'Star Gazer']]: Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in flames and attacks the other Bey with it's Fusion Wheel. Similar to Pegasus Starblast Attack. *'Full Power Galaxy Nova': The Bey will circle around the opponent throwing flames of lighting and energy boosts. *'Ultimate Attack': A combination of all the attacks of Storm Pegasus and of Galaxy Pegasus combined together. *'Pegasus StarDust Driver (Pegasus S.D Driver)': Pegasus takes the power around him and shoots it right at the Bey. The more power Pegasus gets around it, the more powerful the attack. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2761911240.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2156_2761946936.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool dragonballzcentral_2156_2761994036.jpg|Pegasus Motif bb92_1.jpg|Takara Tomy Booster packaging Galaxy Pegasis ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in the Anime. dragonballzcentral_2160_4204968047.jpg|Top dragonballzcentral_2160_4205049019.jpg|Bottom GalaxyPegasisLimited.jpg|BB-75: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - Deck Entry Set (Turquoise Green) t01500150_0150015010769837909 (1).jpg|BB-76: Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - DX Set (Clear Ver.) t01500150_0150015010769837645.jpg|Galaxy Pegasis GB145MS Black Hole Ver. - CoroCoro Limited Edition (Black) DSC00684.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA First Place Prize (Gold) DSC00721.JPG|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Second Place Prize (Silver) Images_(22).jpg|Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F - WBBA Third Place Prize (Bronze) t01500150_0150015010769837913.jpg|BB-82: Booster Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F (Clear Ver.) DXGaraxy.jpg|DX Set Metal Masters 2.png|Pegasus in Beast form movie23.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Sol Blaze. movie26.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus attacking Sol Blaze. movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasis fights his Sol Blaze. movie33.PNG|Galaxy Pegasis vs. Flame Sagittario. BeySlow2.gif|Galaxy Pegasus vs. Ray Striker. GalaxyPegasus.jpg GalaxyPegasusStone.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus in stone GalaxyPegasus2.jpg GalaxyPegasus3.jpg|Gingka holding Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R2F_(Damaged).png|Gingka holding a damaged Galaxy Pegasus Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Merchandise